The Black Knight
by Lord Wolf
Summary: What Happens When Our Heroes are Down
1. The Begining

The Black Knight  
  
Jacen watched the sun appear from behind the gas giant Yavin where, blocked from view, Lando Calrissian's son continued his fathers gemdiving operation.  
  
The sun coming into view from behind Yavin reminded Jacen of the Holo Films he'd seen of when the Death Star had attacked Yavin 4. He smiled as he remembered his uncle's face when he had retold his adventure in the trench to Jacen and his sister, Jaina; Luke Skywalker had always been telling them these stories about his life as part of the rebellion.  
  
But the time of heroes, rebellions against the Imperials and fights for freedom were all over now. Jacen's father, Han Solo along with his mother, Leia Organa-Solo were too old and fat to even attempt to fly a spacecraft or fight a dictator and Luke Skywalker was dead, he had gone to visit Dagobah and the shrine he had built to the jedi master Yoda and never returned.  
  
1 year later Jacen had flown out to Dagobah hoping to find luke but all he had found was R2D2, Luke's X-wing and Luke's lightsabre. In R2's memory bank was a holographic will made by Luke leaving his jedi academy to Jacen along with all he owned excluding the X-wing which he had left to Jaina, 2,000000000 republic credits which had been left to be shared between Han and Chewbacca, and his lightsabre which he had left to his sister Leia.  
  
Jacen and his newly wed wife, Tenel Ka had taken over control of the jedi academy and its contents. They had firstly issued a 1 year break order to the academy students so that they could remodel and clean the academy. a month before the end of the break Tenel Ka had become pregnant. 


	2. The Lightning Rod

"hey kid, the new food prep machine workin' ok" "Yep, Peckhum" "great see if you can get hold of Jacen or Tenel Ka will ya" "sure"  
  
Zekk suddenly felt a jolt that went though his whole system "Peckham watch your flying!!" "I haven't adjusted course?" "what was that jolt then?" "Wasn't the Lightning Rod.................." then it happened, the Lighting Rod seemed to split in two then reattach it's self "Zekk, you okay boy" "fine but I think that was some sort of scanner" "why?" "because I think the jolt I felt was another jedi" "but you renownced the dark side after He was killed" "Peckham?" "yep?" "send a distrest call and prepare to eject the escape pod" "why?" "I think their after me" 


	3. Escape Pod

Zekk watched Peckham and the Lighting Rod shoot away to the Jedi Academy through the small window of the escape pod, he checked the pod's system, it had locked on to the nearest inhabitable planet, in this case Gala, a backward planet covered in Ocean and volcanoes. "Just my luck somebody is after me and I'm heading to the worst place to hide I mean there's nothing to eat on Gala except fish and I'm not even sure if anybody lives there" "Lord Zekk, Darkest Knight of the Shadow Academy hear me" "What in the name of Bantha poodo! where are you?" "In your mind fool!, have you forgotten the way of the Dark Jedi" "I'm no longer a Dark Jedi" "Fine by me, prepare to be engaged" "WHAT!" "I will destroy you unless you agree to come aboard and talk" "Ok, ok, just wait till this thing sets down" "No need, hold on" with that and a sudden lurch backwards Zekk was pulled by a tractor beam to the interior of what appeared to be a specially built and personalised craft, its exterior was shaped like a orb and covered in black transparisteel.  
  
When the pod arrived Zekk watched as one man robed in blood red strolled over followed by two dozen soldiers clothed in Mandalorian battle armour led by a man dressed in green. The man robed in blood red stopped infront of the pod. "greetings Zekk, I'm Bac, on befalf of my master I'm here to escort you to him" "what if I refuse to follow" Bac ripped the pod apart with the Force leaving Zekk and his belongings unharmed but a massive mess across the hanger bay. "Captain" "Yes sir" replied the green dressed man "Get this cleaned up" "Yes sir" With that Bac indicated to Zekk that he was to follow him and began to walk briskly away, at the hanger bay doors he turned. "Oh, and Captain" "Yes sir" "You're to report to me in the main chamber when this is done" "Yes sir" 


	4. Inside

Bac led Zekk through a maze of passages until they reached a durasteel door guarded by two men also robed in blood red "Hail Bac" "Hail Feng, hail Suggs" "Is this the creature his Excellency wishes to see?" "Yes" "I don't see why" Suddenly Feng screamed and fell to the floor clutching his head "Mercy Master!!" The door behind him slid open and standing in the door way was a black robed humanoid, his skin was pale but his eyes were as dark as the robes he wore.  
  
Zekk watched as Suggs and Bac lowered themselves on to one knee before their master "How many times have I told you not to question me?" "Too many master" screamed Feng "Correct, this is the seventh time since you entered into my service and I am tired of it, so Feng you will pay the price" "Please master don't kill me" whimpered Feng "Why not?" "Because then you would have only seven members of the Second Order" "So, I know the remaining six have only ever questioned me once" "Master!" Feng was in tears writhing on the floor like a dying snake, Zekk watched as the black robed figure gave an evil smile and used the Force to increase the torment on Feng's mind "Hey, stop that!" he said "Zekk you could try to stop me, oh wait I forgot you renounced the ways of the Force" He added with a sneer "get up Feng!" Feng stood shakily to his feet then dropped on his knees "Thank you Master" "If I ever hear you blasphemy again, I will kill you" He turned around to walk back into the room "Zekk follow me, Bac take Feng's place and Feng, I give you until I have finished with Zekk to clean yourself up" "Thank you master!" "Go before I change my mind" Zekk followed him into the Main Chamber as Feng scurried away. 


	5. Main Chamber

The door slid closed behind Zekk as he stepped into the Main Chamber.

"Wow"

The chamber seemed endless, it walls cover in doors and control panels, in the middle stood a throne ringed in controls, weapons and …………….

"Brakiss!"

"Welcome Zekk" Zekk's former teacher stood before him his beautiful face swathed in bandages, his clothing too was changed when Zekk had last seen him he had been wearing his silver Jedi robes, now he wore brown robes of the same style of Bac.

"But your dead, I felt you die"

"Correct Zekk to everyone except those who have seen me since the destruction of the Shadow Academy, I am dead"

Zekk reached out to touch Brakiss, his hand hit an invisible shield

"What the…"

"Only those who still use their true powers may pass the Shield of Judgement"

"But Brakiss"

"Silence!"

From behind him the black robed figure strode forward, through the shield to sit on the throne. Brakiss fell on one knee before him

"What is thy bidding Master?"

"Go, replace Tenith Ka as watch, I'll recall you when I have finished with Zekk"

Brakiss turned and left, leaving Zekk alone with the figure in black.

"Zekk, firstly let me introduce myself, I am Orion Lupus, to all of my followers and now the universe I am known as the Black Knight"

"So what do you need me for?"

"You know the new owners of Skywalker's Academy?"

"Yes" said Zekk hesitantly

"Well I'm going to destroy them to force Skywalker to come out of hiding"

"He's dead you piece of Bantha shit"

"A Jedi never dies he just passes on and anyway Skywalker isn't dead"


End file.
